


Is this the right choice?

by Kyamoon64



Category: Persona 4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 11,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6341305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyamoon64/pseuds/Kyamoon64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{Persona 4 is owned by Atlus and I do not claim ownership. This is purely for entertainment.}</p><p>This is done in the eyes of Chie and it does contain spoilers for Persona 4/Persona 4 Golden, so if you have not played Persona 4 or Persona 4 Golden or have not seen anything to do with it. do not read as it does contain spoilers. If you do not care about spoilers or you have experienced Persona 4 in all it's glory please continue.</p><p>Now sit back and enjoy the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

April 12th, the day that I met my future best friend, partner, and boyfriend. That was also the day that those grizzly murders began, I never knew that day that I would somehow get mixed up in all of this and it all began on April 12th, 2011. 

I was listening to my classmates talk about a transfer student that was joining us today and to be honest I was a little excited, but I also was a little wary because the last person to transfer in was Yosuke and he was a bit of an idiot...I also hoped that King Moron didn't ruin his first day at Yaso high....and sure enough when the two came in I immediately felt like he would be out of my league. He had this aura about him that reeked of coolness and maturity almost like he didn't care...and it showed a little when King Moron practically called him a loser and pervert without skipping a beat retaliated by back talking him...and to save Narukami from a possible first day suspension I asked if Narukami could sit next to me....who would have thought that this would have changed my life for the better.

Fast forward to the day after when our senpai a third-year named Saki Konishi was found dead....it hit me and Yosuke hard though I think it hit him harder than he let on...and that was after my first experience with shadows and the other world...but it wouldn't be until April 16th that I would get tangled into this mess and eventually fall in love with Narukami.


	2. Chapter 2

When I had found out from Yosuke and Yu that Yukiko had indeed been kidnapped I wanted to waste no time in trying to save her, but Yu and Yosuke tried to keep me from being reckless...which I ended up doing anyway when we found the castle that she was in thanks to Teddie I not really thinking rushed in to try and save her, only to find myself facing something that looked an awful lot like me. 

"Yukiko can't do anything if I'm not around." Said shadow Chie and I could only try to deny what I had been feeling and wanted to ignore, to forget it....and I was letting my emotions get the best of me.  
"That's not true, I would never think that."  
"Oh, but it is because I am you." Shadow Chie said with a wicked grin on her face as she had become what looked like a monster, and before I knew it Yu, Yosuke, and Teddie were standing in front of me trying to protect me....I remember feeling so helpless that I couldn't even stand up to myself.

After the battle which seemed to last a lifetime I was looking at myself again and this time my shadow was silent, no grin on her face and she had an almost blank stare.  
"What nothing to say?" I said not really thinking.  
"Don't do it stupid." Yosuke had blurted out. I wanted to knock his lights out, and that was when I heard Yu speak up to me.  
"Everyone has a side like this, Satonaka." He said in a cool tone with a hint of heavy breathing from the battle.  
"Everyone?" I ask with an almost dumb look on my face before I nodded and said to my shadow. "You are me and I am you, you were the side of me I couldn't forgive and tried to ignore." And after I accepted it the shadow almost had a peaceful smile before transforming into Tomoe and disappearing and once that happened I felt a warm feeling inside and I fell to my knees and saw that Yu, Yosuke, and Teddie were around me with an almost worried look to them. 

"Lets take a break we can save Yukiko once you have recovered. The four of us." Yu had said helping me up and I nodded knowing that now I could be someone that Yukiko could depend on. 

I would sleep well tonight....and from that day on I would not regret who I am as a person.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning when I had woken up to my room filled to the brim with posters for Kung-fu movies and what not I couldn't help, but give a sigh of relief and for a minute I thought that what happened yesterday was nothing but a dream and for a minute I actually believed it to be a dream one that was extremely vivid and that I could remember in detail until I got a message from Yosuke asking if I was better enough to go and save Yukiko today and as I stared at the message reality came flooding back the strange reality that was me gaining a persona and that my friends had seen a side of me that no one has ever seen before. As I was heading to school I couldn't help, but think about how strange all of this was, but I knew I had to overcome the strangeness of it all if I was to save my best friend.

Later that day when I was talking to Yu and Yosuke I couldn't help but feel pumped for what we were about to do I mean we were trying to prevent a death that was caused by some asshole who was probably laughing at the misery he was causing to people...and I wanted to kick his ass and stop him from destroying more lives. After Yosuke left I told Yu that I was really grateful for what he did, that there was something about him that drew people to him. After he smiled which I was happy to see he asked for my mobile number which at first made me blush only to realize that since he was our leader that he would more than likely need it. And to be honest I was kind of hoping to get his number as well, and at the time I didn't know why but I was glad that I did and that we would be able to talk outside of school for numerous other reasons besides to go investigate the case.


	4. Chapter 4

I almost felt sick when I gazed upon the castle again, but I overlooked the feeling because I needed to save Yukiko and with my newfound courage and with the help of Yu, Yosuke, and Teddie I knew we would save her. 

As we ascended the castle I was realizing how quickly I was getting tired and even with the glasses it wasn't much in the lines of help. Maybe it was because of the oppressive nature of this place? I don't really know and I don't really care as long as I saved Yukiko I would deal with it all. Next thing I knew the four of us were standing in front of Yukiko who was wearing her pink kimono and beside her was the yellow eyed shadow of her.

"Oh my three princes have arrived. How delightful."  
"Wait does that include me?" I ask stupidly enough.  
"Duh the third ones gotta be me." Teddie said making me want to beat the stuffing out of him for reacting like the pervert he is, he kept trying to flirt with me all the while we were coming through this place.  
"I highly doubt that." Yosuke said quickly dismissing him.  
"Yes Chie, I mean you. You are my prince. Now why don't we go somewhere far away from here. Somewhere where no one know's who I am." She said all the while Yukiko is trying to gather some strength to do what she shouldn't. "If you are my you would take me there wouldn't you? But you can't save me, you can't take me away from this place Chie."  
"Stop it." The real Yukiko said standing up.  
"I have no courage to leave on my own so I sit on my ass waiting for my prince to show up and take me away. I don't care where we go as long as it's not here. Anywhere's fine I don't give a damn."  
"No..."  
"Don't say it. Stop!" Yosuke says to no avail.  
"Your not me!"

Shadow Yukiko stood there silent for a moment before cackling like a maniac before saying. "Your right. I am me now." And before we know it Shadow Yukiko is a monster. "I am a shadow.... The true self.... Now, my Prince....Why don't we dance and make merry together?" 

\----

And after what seemed to be an eternity we defeated Shadow Yukiko and I can now understand why Yosuke and Yu were so tired after their battle against my shadow. It was a grueling battle.   
"Are you hurt Yukiko?" I ask as she practically ignores me to look at her shadow.  
"No I'm not like that."  
"It's okay, we understand everyone is like that. Everyone has a side that they can't show to people or don't want to admit to themselves." Yosuke said with a decent level of maturity.  
"I'm sorry Yukiko I was so self-centered that I didn't understand what you were going through. I'm your friend and I still...I'm sorry." I say with tears in my eyes.  
"Chie...." Yukiko said in a tone that kind of sounded like she was sad for me.  
"I was always jealous of you. You had everything I didn't and I was jealous and it built a wall that made me lonely. I wanted you to need me, but it was me who needed you. If you weren't there with me I wouldn't know what to do."  
"Chie I never saw the real you either I was too busy trying to find an easy way out." She said as she approached her shadow. "I want to run away, I want someone to save me... You're right, those feelings are a part of me. I finally understand that...you are me." Yukiko said...and with those final words Shadow Yukiko nodded with a bit of a smile on her face as she turned into Yukiko's persona. 

And she fell to her knees, we ran to her being concerned.  
"Yukiko-san are you okay?" Yosuke asked.  
"Yes, I'm just a little tired. You all came to rescue me?"  
"Of course!" I said with happiness in my voice.  
"So who threw you in here." Teddie abruptly asks with no concern as to what might be going through Yukiko's head.  
"Really Teddie?! let's get Yukiko out of here so she can recover." Yu said as he helped her up.  
"Oh right this place isn't meant for you it's not comfortable." Teddie said with a little sadness in his voice.  
"Don't worry Teddie we will be back, I mean we still need to catch this guy right?" I say looking to everyone as I help Yukiko.  
"Okay, but please come back soon."

\-----

After we get out Yu gives me a look that practically said that he was worried. "Will you be alright getting her home Chie?" Yu asked me.  
"No I can get her home well enough she just needs some rest." I say with confidance in my voice as Yu smiles and nods bids me farewell and heads home himself.  
"Alright lets get you home Yukiko I'm sure everyone else is worried as well." I say as I help her home.

Her parents were worried sick as I explained that I found her like this and they smiled as they took her off my hands and got her inside to rest and after they shut the door I smile and give Yu a text saying that Yukiko had gotten home safely and with that I went home with tears in my eyes, but this time they were tears of joy.


	5. Chapter 5

After a few days I was glad to hear from Yukiko that she was going to be coming to school again, and sure enough the day she said she was coming, she was there waiting for me and we walked to school and it seemed as though we were happier than before...was this because we no longer had anything to hide from each other? Either way I was glad, so as we got to school we saw Yosuke and Yu standing at the gate waiting for us and the moment they saw us they smiled and waved happy to see us. I could only grin as we approached them.

"Yo Yukiko-san, feeling better?" Yosuke asked in his usual tone of being carefree.  
"Yes I am thank you." Yukiko responded smiling.   
"Alright after school we will all meet at Junes to discuss things." Yu said calmly.  
"Yeah and we need to talk to Teddie about all of this." I said almost dreading talking to him as he seems to have the hots for Yukiko....like every boy known to humankind. And with that we all nodded and headed inside school ready for what is to come afterwards.

After school we all met at the Junes table and talked about if Yukiko could remember about the night she was kidnapped and she responded with 'I don't remember.' Once done with that we went into the TV to talk to Teddie.

"Hi Yuki-chan I have been a good bear just like you asked." Teddie said, and to be honest I don't remember this exchange happening, but this is Teddie we are talking about.  
"Oh good bear." Yukiko said giving Teddie a pat on the head. I was surprised that she ignored Teddie calling her 'Yuki-chan.' And after some discussion Yukiko said that she wanted to join so she could figure out why this is happening, and I was glad to hear this because this means that we have another member to figure out who this asshole is and bring him to justice.


	6. Chapter 6

As we were sitting in class as the days passed we began wondering if the kidnappings were stopping, and in the back of my head I was hoping that they had stopped because that would mean that this was all over and that we could go on with a normal life. So lately after school I was hanging out with Yu, and we were training so I could be able to be that protector that Yukiko, my family, friends needed and he was all for that thankfully he encouraged me and to a small extent was happy about my wanting to get stronger......but something in the back of my head was wanting something more to happen as we were training and I didn't really know what I was thinking, I mean he was my friend....and he was extremely cool, mature, and calm where as I was loud, almost immature, and nowhere near calm and besides why would he want someone as average as me when he could probably get Yukiko.

\-------

As the days passed we started hearing about the biker gang being on the news and personally I wasn't surprised about this they were almost always making the news for something, whether it be for making a disturbance or just anything....and I didn't really care to be honest I was more interested in whether or not the murders were ending and it seemed like they were....until I saw the new figure on the Midnight Channel. Now this time I couldn't really tell who the figure was, but the second time I recognized the figure as Tatsumi Kanji a local ruffian that was famous for taking down a biker gang when he was in middle school and now he was a first year at Yaso high.....and now he was a new target for the murderer.

\------

After trying to keep him from being kidnapped in the first place and failing big time we now had to go into the TV and save him. And after gathering some info on him for Teddie so he could find him we went looking for him only to find that his dungeon is styled like that of a sauna......I was not thrilled about this....but we needed to thwart the killer again and the only way was to go in there and rescue Tatsumi.

"Everyone ready?" Yu said as we all gathered around each other in front of the dungeon.  
"Yeah." Yosuke said confidant.  
"Let's do this!" I said boldly.  
"Okay we can do this." Yukiko said meekly.  
"Lets show this killer not to mess with Teddies bear-stinct's." And as Teddie said this we all just turned and headed in leaving Teddie there because of his terrible bear pun.


	7. Chapter 7

After Teddie managed to catch up to us we made our way through the dungeon that resembled a sauna and it felt like it too, I ended up taking off my jacket it was so warm, and as we made our way through it became apparent that Tatsumi had some issues that we all didn't realize and it was kind of making me feel bad that everyone was making him out as just some no good delinquent. The first time we encountered Shadow Kanji it was obvious that something deep inside of Kanji was troubling him, mainly the way Shadow Kanji spoke, like "penetrated the facility, steamy paradise." Even the logo for this dungeon "Men's only." It was obvious that it was something that society keep pushing him down on.....or at least that is what I thought. Either way after the initial encounter we made our way through making sure that we saved Kanji.

\-------

After what seemed like days of traveling through this muggy place we found our way to Kanji and his Shadow.

"Oh how I hate girls...so arrogant and self-centered. They cry if you get angry, gossip behind your back, they spread nasty lies. They look at me like some....THING and say that I'm a weirdo laughing at me all the while! What does it mean to be manly....girls are so scary." Shadow Kanji said not grinning like my shadow or Yukiko's shadow....but he had a straight face.  
"I-I ain't scared of 'em!" Kanji shouted getting angry at his shadow....and at this rate like the other times we will have to fight Shadow Kanji.....I'm not really looking forward to it.  
"Men are much better. They'd never say those awful, degrading things. Yes, I vastly prefer men."  
"Hell with that! What makes you think you can say that shit with my face...?!" Kanji shouted getting angrier at his shadow.  
"Why. you're me and I'm you....you do know that don't you?"  
"No....Nuh-uh! No way! There's no way in hell that you're me!" Shadow Kanji stood there silent for a moment, before he went berserk and transformed....and that is when we went to battle once more.

\-------

I was exhausted after the fight like every other time, and I was really hoping that Kanji wouldn't continue to deny himself, but for a little while it seemed like Kanji was still denying it.....for a little while. And after Shadow Kanji was saying stuff like won't someone accept him for who he was and kind of hitting on Yosuke, Kanji ran up to his Shadow and punched him right in the face all the while saying.

"Can't believe something like this is inside me. Yeah I know...I've known all this time I had something like you! It ain't a matter of guys or chicks....I'm just scared shitless of be rejected. I'm a total pansy who makes everyone hate me."  
"You're not alone Kanji." Yu said before looking at me....and to be honest the moment he did I felt butterflies. 'Why is he looking at me?! This is for Kanji.' Thankfully Kanji didn't notice this at all as he kept looking at his shadow.  
"C'mon...get up. Anyone who looks like me, I know they ain't so weak that they can't take a punch. I already know that you're me. You're me....and I'm you, dammit!" Kanji said as his shadow got up and after hearing this he nodded giving way to becoming Kanji's persona. And with that Kanji collapsed with that we got him out and Yosuke helped him home saying that if anyone asked that he would just say that he found him like this.

\------

After everyone had left I had asked Yu to stay behind because I wanted to ask him what he meant earlier.  
"Why did you look at me when you were talking to Kanji back there?" I asked being both curious and scared shitless.  
"Because I was scared of being rejected." Yu responded calmly though his hands were in his pockets which he never had his hands in his pockets.  
"What do you mean? You seem like you could get anyone if you wanted." I said trying to reassure him....though he never really answered my question.  
"Thanks for saying that...." He said with a bit of a blush on his face before following it up with the one question that made the butterflies in my stomach swarm.  
"Would you like to go out with me sometime?" After he asked that I could only blush furiously simply because it was so unexpected.  
"Uh...um....Yeah I would love that." I stammered out still taken aback by the question, but with my answer Yu smiled, hugged me and left me to walk home with questions....mainly one.  
'Why me...I'm so ordinary compared to Yukiko.'  
But I couldn't help but smile as I made my way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that the ending for this chapter seems off compared to the game, but I felt it a little more fitting, especially given in the game how quickly you can get intimate with Chie. Besides it beats trying to make filler for later on between Kanji's dungeon and future ones. I really hope everyone who is reading this is enjoying it so far because I am really enjoying writing it. Thank you all. :)


	8. Chapter 8

The weeks had gone by both in a flash and at a crawl, and for a little while we had started to believe that the kidnapping's were over, and we were all hoping that it was....sadly it wasn't. One evening when watching the news I had caught wind that Rise Kujikawa was coming to town to live here with her grandmother, now I had never really been one for idols or anything I was always into the kung-fu masters like, Bruce Lee or Jackie Chan...but at a little while back the investigation team and I had come with a theory that anyone who comes on the news is more than likely the next victim so I took the interest in Kujikawa only for the sake of keeping her from being kidnapped.

\--------

A few days later we were all keeping an eye on Rise with the help of Adachi-san who is a detective and partner to Yu's uncle Dojima....and we thought we had caught the guy....only to find out that night that Rise-chan was still kidnapped....to be honest I felt horrible, I mean even with all that work we still failed to prevent her kidnapping, but we can at least still save her from being killed.

\-------

The next day we after gathering some info on Rise we were standing in front of her dungeon which only made me feel uncomfortable because it was in the style of a strip club...but uncomfortable or not we still needed to go in and save Rise-chan. With some pep talk from Yu and some terrible bear puns from Teddie we went in to save her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the short chapter, needed to take care of some things, but I wanted to get one of these out for you all as soon as possible.


	9. Chapter 9

Standing in front of Rise's dungeon gave me the willies, if only because it was in the form of a strip club.   
"Ugh why does her dungeon have to be as uncomfortable as Kanji's?" I said cocking my head to the side.  
"Hey mine wasn't that bad damn it!" Kanji shouted at me before crossing his arms, "Besides wasn't Yukiko-senpai's just as bad?" He said looking away.  
"Hey!" Yukiko shouted with a blush on her face before saying to me. "We should get this done right, Chie?"  
"Yeah let's get in there and save Rise-chan!" I say before leading the charge with Yu right next to me....if you didn't know about the status of me and Yu, you would guess that I took Yosuke's spot as partner, but it wasn't that oddly enough it was almost like me and him were wanting to protect each other...and it made me happy.

\-------

"Rise-chan!" I shout as we run into the boss room which held Rise and her shadow.  
"Ahahahahahahaha. All eyes are on me now." Shadow Rise said gleefully with a wicked grin on her face...the sight of it gives me chills down my spine.  
"Stop it." Rise said to herself trying to keep people from knowing what she was suppressing.  
"What's the matter? You want to show your stuff, don'tcha? Watch this." Shadow Rise said before beginning a bit of a pole dance.  
"Please....stop it." Rise said in an almost weak manner.  
"Ah she wants me to stop. Hahaha as if that is what you're really thinking you little skank! You're me! And obviously, I'm you!"  
"No that is not true."  
"Ahahahah! C'mon, look! You can't tear your eyes away! This is me! This is who I really am! Not Risette, the fake celebrity! Look at the girl right in front of you!"  
"That's not....true! You're not me!"

And with that Shadow Rise changed into the monster and all of us Kanji now as well charged into battle.  
"Take a look! I am a shadow...the true self. And now, the moment you've been waiting for! It's time to show you every last inch of me! Heehe...and for our guests in the front row... I'll give you extra-special, extra-intense service." Shadow Rise said as the battle began.

\--------

After what seemed like days Shadow Rise was still standing and it was like we couldn't do anything to her.  
"What's the deal?! Our attacks aren't making a dent!" I shouted getting frustrated.  
"Damn it's like it's anticipating our every move." Yosuke said out of breath.  
"I-I'm completely useless." Teddie said standing behind us.  
That was when we saw what looked like a green glow shoot out from Shadow Rise.  
"That power...I think it's scanning us! Oh this is not good." Teddie said sounding scared.  
"When you say 'Not good' what exactly does that mean?!" Kanji said breathing hard.  
"Whoohoo Analysis complete. Time for my counterattack! See if you can dodge it." Shadow Rise said charging up her attack.  
"S-Stop it!" Teddie shouted as she attacked us knocking us all on our asses.  
All of us felt like we might die here.  
"No you guys can't die. What can I do? Sensei?" Teddie said looking to Yu with a worried look on his face.  
"Get out of here! Save yourself." Yu said to Teddie as he looked at Shadow Rise with what looked like fear in his eyes...and that only made me feel worse that I couldn't protect him.  
And before we knew it Shadow Rise was charging up again for another attack....before we saw Teddie charge in to protect us. And next thing we saw was Teddie charging in and taking out Shadow Rise...only to end up flattened...but Shadow Rise was taken down.

"Did I help?" Teddie asked in what sounded like a voice that could only come from someone who was in pain.  
"Help? You saved us." I said stealing the line from Yosuke it seemed.  
"Neat. I didn't want to be alone again." Teddie said standing up and if this was in any other place I would have started laughing because he looks like something out of an old cartoon.  
"What in the world?! Nooo my fine silky fur I was so proud of it. Waaah!" Teddie cried.  
"Looks like he is going to be fine I guess." Yosuke said before we turned our attention to Rise accepting herself.

"I'm sorry. You must've been in a lot of pain until now. You're apart of me, but I kept refusing to admit you existed. I was trying to figure out who the real me was. But I realize now that I've been on the wrong track. There is no real me...it just doesn't exist." Rise said to her shadow finally accepting her shadow.  
"There's no...real me...?" Teddie said behind us...it was kind of saddening to me that he has only now been questioning himself...because we all came here.  
And after briefly introducing ourselves to Rise I said, "Now lets get you out of here....what?!" I ended up saying as I turn to see Flattened Teddie almost continuously repeating the phrase "There's no real me."  
"T-Teddie?" Kanji asked getting closer.  
"No Stop something is coming out of him!" Rise said just as we hear a deep, menacing voice say, "Real? Me? Hahahaha, such foolishness." Before we see Shadow Teddie emerge.  
"Oh crap!" All of us say before we hear what he has to say.

-To be continued in Chapter 10-


	10. Chapter 10

"The truth is unattainable. It will always be shrouded in fog. Though you reach through the murk and the gloom to grasp something, you have no means to know it is the truth. In which case, why..? what sense is there for yearning for truth? Close your eyes. Lie to yourself. Live in blissful ignorance... It is a much smarter way to exist." Shadow Teddie said, which only made me understand Teddie more, he wanted to know the truth, but he refused to admit what he was truly thinking.  
"Wh-What're you talking about!? I don't understand a word you're saying! You're just making it sound difficult because I'm not that smart! How rude! Maybe you can't tell, but I'm thinking as hard as I can!" Shouted Teddie, I wanted to run up to him and smack him for being so stupid as to think he can refuse himself.  
"It is those efforts that I am calling useless. You are hollow. Empty. At your core, you know this. You just cannot accept it. So you seek an alternate form..a denial of your nature. You have no lost memories. If you have forgotten anything, it is this truth." Shadow Teddie stated, in an intimidating manner.  
"Th-that's a lie..." Teddie said backing up a bit.  
"Shall I spell it out for you? You are but a mere-" and before Shadow Teddie could finish Teddie broke in,  
"I said shaddup!" Teddie shouted before trying to attack his shadow only to bounce off due to his flat form.  
"Teddie!" Yukiko cried out.  
"It is the same for you all. You undergo suffering because of your search for the truth. This world is filled with a thick, heavy fog. How can you find something when you know not what you search for?"  
"There is a way to find it." Yu stated ignoring what the shadow had to say about all of this.  
"And thus, you invite more suffering upon yourselves...it is beyond my comprehension. Then I will grant you one truth...you will all die here. You sought the truth only to find death." And with that he began to change into the monster.  
"Dammit. How are we supposed to fight something like this without Teddie?" Yosuke asked worried.  
"It's alright.... Get ready, everyone." Rise said still physically weak from her shadow.  
"You're not saying you are fighting with us?! You can't take it." I said not really knowing what Rise meant.  
"I'm okay. I should be able to take that bears place! It's my turn to save you all."  
And with that statement Shadow Teddie went berserk...his monstrous form looked terrifying.

\------

"I am a shadow... The true self. I shall give you the "truth" you claim so dear. The inescapable fact of your death here!"  
"Was that creepy thing really inside our Teddie...?" I asked even though I knew the answer.  
"I guess he was a lot more troubled than he looked." Yosuke said almost in a pitying tone before finishing it off, "We have to save him!"  
"Foolish beings! Accept your end with dignity and grace!" And with that our battle with the creepy shadow began and it was a grueling and long fight too, we almost were killed multiple times through out the fight, and by the end of it we were just plain exhausted.

\-----

"Was that a part of you Teddie?" Yukiko asked though she knew the answer.  
"Even Teddie had a hidden side.." I said as Teddie turned to face himself.  
"I-I don't know who I am. I've thought a number of times...that maybe there is no answer. But I'm here.. I live here." Teddie stated.  
"You are not alone." Yu said and we all with that smiled and nodded to Teddie indicating that we were all there for and with him.  
"Then...I don't have to do this all on my own?"   
"Dude we'll help you figure it out." Yosuke said.  
"I'm sure we'll find out about you as we continue the investigation." Yukiko stated simply.  
And after those statements Teddie cried a bit before facing his shadow and accepting himself, but I couldn't help but think that even Teddie who seemed so stupid and perverted and happy had a hidden side to him. After all of this and we hurried out with Rise Yu had asked me to wait for him when we got outside. When we did he asked if I wanted to go to Aiya for a while before he walked me home. I couldn't help, but smile and accept...I was still astounded that he even was wanting to date me, but I was glad that he did.


	11. Chapter 11

The weeks went by without so much as a squeak from the killer, until King Moron was murdered.....and we were all confused as there was nothing on the midnight channel as to him being thrown in....and to be honest I was a little frightened by this since now it seemed like the killer was changing tactics, but we kept our ears to the ground until we heard from Adachi that the police have a suspect and that they were in high school....but it wasn't enough for us to go on, so we continued waiting for weeks until on the midnight channel Mitsuo Kubo showed up and he looked really creepy to me, but maybe it was his soulless looking eyes....but either way when I saw him and heard him say, "Just try and catch me." I was sure he was the killer...but he was still stuck there and if we left him there nothing would get better, so we decided to go in and catch this son of a bitch.

\----

After going through his twisted dungeon which looked like an old-school video game, we arrived to see him face to face with his shadow and he was just screaming his head off at himself....that was until we showed up at which point he was almost losing his mind.  
"Who the hell are you?!" He shouted, and it was obvious that he didn't really know what kind of mess he was in.  
"The people who are here to take you to the police you piece of shit." Yu said, and the way he said that with such conviction it kind of made butterflies in my stomach....but this wasn't the time to get all cute. That was when the shadow which looked like a deformed creepy baby started speaking and it was obvious that Mitsuo wasn't having any of his own shit and so he shouted at his shadow to shut up and that was when Shadow Mitsuo started going berserk.  
"Ugh here we go again." I say before we charged into battle.

\----

After the battle which was exhausting as all hell, we didn't even bother dealing with his shit and dragged him out.  
Once we were back out in Junes Kanji called the police letting them know that they found the perp and we waited for the police to arrive grab the kid and left with Mitsuo in handcuffs.  
"Wow, who would've thought that a person like Mitsuo could be so twisted." I say feeling a bit sad for the bastard, 'Who knows what made him go and kill someone like that....whatever everything is over now.' I think to myself before shaking my head. "I'm hungry anyone want to go to Aiya for a celebratory dinner?" I ask and everyone just kind of smiled and said 'Yes.'

We all thought that all of this was over....and sadly we were wrong......very wrong.


	12. Chapter 12

After Mitsuo we all thought that it was all over, that the case was now closed....but at one point the boy Naoto Shirogane who was working with the police and was titled the detective prince despite being a first year at our school had told us that he didn't think that this was over. So as the days went by we hadn't heard anything from Naoto and he wasn't going to school anymore, and I felt the urge to watch the midnight channel again after watching my movie of Trial of the Dragon....and that was when I saw Naoto on there....I immediately called Yu and told him and he had seen it as well. The next day we went in to see his dungeon which reminded me of an episode of an old show I used to watch....and after talking we went in to save Naoto.

\--------

Once we found him he looked at us and said, "Ah. It's about time you arrived. It is time that we left." As if he had been expecting us to come after him. And the moment Naoto mentioned leaving his shadow started crying saying, "No, no no don't leave me." "It is useless speaking to you, I must leave." Naoto said to his shadow.  
"It's so lonely....I don't wanna be alone!" Shadow Naoto said bawling his eyes out.  
"Stop it!" Naoto shouted at his shadow.  
"You are, but a child the only thing that society are interested in is the grey matter in your skull." Shadow Naoto stated changing from bawling to analytical in an instant.  
"You admired the 'Cool' and 'tough' men that populate detective fiction."   
"Stop it!" Naoto shouted only seeming to be able to say that as his shadow laughed.  
"'Naoto' such a cool, manly name....but a name doesn't change the truth. It doesn't let you cross the barrier between the sexes. How could you become an ideal man when you were never male to begin with?"  
At the sound of that we all went kind of bug eyed.  
"I won't throw a tantrum it won't solve anything." Naoto said trying to keep her composure, and at the sound of that her shadow laughed.  
"That's what all the adults say, what are you trying to justify mimicking them?" Shadow Naoto said simply.  
"What?" Naoto gasped.  
"Oh I understand the feeling completely....after all....I am you!"  
"That's not true!!" Naoto shouted her voice no longer that androgynous tone taking a feminine tone.  
"Don't say it!!" I shouted although in the back of my head knew that it wouldn't matter.  
"No let Naoto spill it all, or else she'll just keep hurting. We'll just do our job and kick the shadows ass." Kanji stated before Shadow Naoto laughed.  
"Oh you'll kick my ass? Go ahead and try you lizard-brained imbeciles!" Shadow Naoto stated before going berserk.  
"I am a shadow, the true self. Oh? Are you sick of yourselves too? Very Well...Then let's begin the special operation!" Shadow Naoto stated before our battle began.

\--------

"Ugh these battles are just getting longer and longer." I sighed after the battle was over being tired now.  
"Huh where am I? I remember you all arriving and...oh that's right you saw everything." Naoto stated as she walked to her other self and began to accept herself for who she is. "As I was growing up I would help my grandfather with his clients and next thing I knew people were already calling my junior detective, but that didn't sit too well for some of whom I work with, and my ideal fit of a hard-boiled detective is that of a man, and the police department is a male-oriented society. If they had the slightest 'concrete' reasons to look down on my, no one would need me anymore. What I should strive for isn't to become a man. I am you and you are me." She said accepting her shadow....and with that her shadow transformed into her persona.


	13. Chapter 13

Shortly after saving Naoto I noticed that Yu and I had only gone on one maybe two dates, so I sent him a quick message asking if he would like to go to Aiya...just him and me...a minute goes by and I received a reply.  
"Yeah, give me a few minutes and I'll be there to pick you up." After the message I could only grin as I imagined what may go down simply will the date go well? I even thought about actually dressing nice....but wait we are only going to Aiya and it may seem a bit much to wear something nice for something as small as a date to the diner.

\------

After the few minutes I heard the door.  
"I'll get it!" I shouted so no one would open the door especially with that fat dog barking at the door. I opened the door to see Yu standing there smiling.  
"Hey Chie, ready to go?" I could only blush....I didn't even know why.  
"Yeah. lets go." I said before letting everyone know inside, "I'm going out for a while." Silence....I ended up face-palming myself...my parents had already gone out. Yu chuckled at my embarrassment.  
"Let's just go." I said before patting the dog on the head before closing the door and heading to Aiya with Yu.

\------

Now I hadn't thought of any possibility of any of the team being there....though the thought had crossed my mind...'No Teddie and Yosuke are working, Rise and Kanji will be doing their own things and Naoto is still recovering.....none of them would possibly be in there.' That was until Yu opened the door to Aiya and we saw Yosuke, Teddie and Kanji in there..... "Great.....there goes the date." I said hoping that no one heard besides Yu.....The others turned to see who was coming in and grinned....not Kanji though it seemed like he was more focused on his food.  
"Hey Yu, Chie. What brings you two here?" Yosuke asked.  
"Well we were here to hang out for a while and get lunch." Yu said not wanting the others to know that him and me were dating and I was glad for this....Yosuke would never let it be forgotten that I was dating someone if he knew and Teddie would......well I don't know what he would do. I simple nudged Yu in the side and whispered in his ear, "Would you mind if we went somewhere else for our date?" He nodded.  
"But Chie's parents had given us lunch and we were hoping to grab something else here it just wasn't filling enough, but never mind we do have other plans we need to take care of." Yu said quickly shutting the door and dragging me quickly toward the river. Thankfully it seemed like the others didn't follow.

\-----

When we got to the river we merely sat there in the shade of the only tree whose shade covered us both for a few hours basking in the peaceful nature of the day before we ended up calling it a date and Yu brought me home.  
"Thanks for the date...even if the plan was destroyed by the others." I said with a blush knowing that the original plan was a bust.  
"That's fine I still had a great time." Yu said before giving me a kiss on the cheek before heading home.....I was as red as a tomato from that kiss.....even if it was something small...it was very nice....I ended up sleeping with a smile on my face from that date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I noticed after looking through my previous chapters that I didn't mention much about the relationship that was between Narukami and Satonaka, or made mention of any of the other characters besides the ones in the main party that were more or less crucial to story.....so these next few chapters while it may seem like filler and I hope they aren't will mainly be spent in getting to know some characters better as well as dive a little deeper into the relationship between Narukami and Satonaka.


	14. Chapter 14

A few days had gone by after the date I had with Yu, and we did our best, but sadly it seemed like everytime that we tried to go on a date the rest of the group would be where we were trying to go and make us change our plans. It frustrated me, but I tried again today so I called Yu, "Yo, It's me Chie would you like to go on a date today? If you can't that is perfectly fine."   
"Hey, no I can. How does the movies in Okina sound?"  
My heart fluttered a bit, 'Could this be the date that wouldn't get immediately changed by the others?'   
"Yeah, I'll meet you there." I said and after that I hung up and grabbed my helmet and got on my scooter and drove over.

\--------

I arrived in Okina and it reminded me of the time that Yu, Yukiko, Marie and me hung out at La Croce and it made me wonder when we would hang out with Marie again...it was then that my thoughts were interrupted by Yu shouting my name.   
"Hey Chie!" Yu shouted while waving at me, I waved back and ran over hugging him which made me blush because it reminded me that I wasn't the person who normally hugged anyone which made me jump out of it rather quickly.   
"So what is the movie we are seeing?" I asked to avoid that awkward situation that I put myself in.  
"The Woodsman and the rain. I heard it was funny." Yu said with a smile which if you never knew him like me and the others knew him would seem strange...but I loved his smile.  
"Awesome lets go in and get good seats." I said hoping to get in before fate decided this was as much alone time that I was going to get with Yu.

\--------

After the 2 and some hours of laughing and heartbreaking scenes it was over and Yu and I were standing outside watching the rain fall....I didn't want to think about the midnight channel now......why was fate this cruel to ruin the small time I had with Yu? But despite this we had a great time together or at least I had a great with him....and judging the smile on his face he had a great time as well which made me smile.  
"So could we do this again sometime soon?" I asked out of the blue.  
"Of course." Yu said with a smile before giving me a hug, a kiss on the cheek which made me blush brightly and gave me his farewell as he needed to go and take care of Nanako-chan and once again I was alone with my thoughts before I headed home as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the wait, I've been having trouble getting this chapter out dealing with writers block. I hope this at least makes up for it a little bit.


	15. Chapter 15

After the previous date I was hoping for another that didn't involve a movie or getting interrupted by the rest of the group, so when I remembered the summer festival was coming up I jumped for joy, the first day was great hanging out with Yu and the others, but it was the next day that I was most excited for since I could pretty much have a date with Yu without being disturbed. So the day of I called Yu.

"Hey its the second day of the festival, um would you like to go with me?" I asked shyly, 'Why am I getting so embarrassed for?' I asked myself right as I hear him respond.  
"Yeah of course. Meet you there?" He responded, "Yeah I'll see you there." That was when I hung up and jumped for joy as I rushed to get my yukata on.

\-------

When I got there I saw that he was already there, "Oh I hope I didn't keep you waiting." I said to him with a small blush on my face.  
"No I just got here myself."   
"Oh, well I'm sorry for making you come to the same festival twice, it's a small shrine so there's not much else to see is there. But....umm...I wanted something to remember this summer by, with you. I should have said this yesterday. I'm pathetic, ahaha... Well shall we go make a wish?" I said realizing that I was kind of rambling. But nonetheless Yu smiled and nodded so we walked over to the shrine and was going to make a wish.  
"Yesterday I actually wished that you's come with me today. I can't believe it came true." I said with a blush coming onto my face, 'Argh why am I always like this around him?! This isn't like me.' I thought to myself before I asked him, "Hey what are you going to wish for?" And his reply made my heart flutter.  
"I was going to wish to become closer to you." He said with a honest smile.  
"O-oh...I....wished for the same thing. Except I added forever at the end." I said smiling bashfully and with that we both made our wishes. And after that we walked around getting things like candy apples, playing some games and winning the prize the shrine gives out every year...one of the booth runners even mentioned Yu and me as boyfriend and girlfriend, and even though it was true it didn't mean that my heart didn't flutter. But after it was all said and done we had had fun with each other...and when we were about to leave Yu asked if we could grab a photo together to remember this day by.  
"Yeah I would love to." I said smiling and while we were taking the photo I couldn't help but wish that this day would never end....sadly that was the one wish that wouldn't come true. We left for our houses after that and when I got home I went straight to my room and changed feeling my heart skip from today.  
"Today will most definitely be a day I will remember forever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooo sorry for the update taking so long to come out. I was dealing with real life stuff....but I hope that this chapter makes up a little bit.


	16. Chapter 16

After the events of the festival I almost didn't want to deal with the case anymore.....but sure enough one night Yosuke calls me telling me that Yu was brought into the police station by his uncle. The moment I heard those words my heart started racing and in practically no time at all I was out the door sprinting toward the station, and since it was on the other side of town it took a while to get there.

\--------

I arrive about the same time as Rise, Naoto, and Yukiko to see Yosuke, Teddie, and Kanji there arguing with Adachi. Yu was behind the table looking at them as we ran in.  
"So what's going on?" I shouted which made Adachi-san jump.  
"Whoa, hey... If I let all you guys in here, then I'm really in trouble!" Adachi said with a almost scared look on his face. "Besides, we don't even know if this things...."  
"Quit your bitching! Now ain't the time for that shit!" Kanji shouted cutting Adachi off. "The hell are we sitting here for when this guy's family is in danger?! You gonna own up if something happens?! Huh?!"  
"Kanji-kun!" Naoto shouted stopping Kanji's tirade.  
"I know how you feel, but if you don't tell me what's going on, there's really nothing I can do..." Adachi said simply his face now in that of almost sadness.  
"Ah, so you agree to release him once we explain the situation? Very well, then." Naoto stated ready to tell him about the tv world and everything.  
"N-no, that's not what I meant..." Adachi said startled.  
"In any case, if we run out blindly, we'll have no idea where to begin." Naoto said simply keeping her cool. 'How does she do that?!' I thought to myself as my eyes kept darting over to Yu who actually looked terrified.

\---------

After talking some more we found out who the kidnapper was....Taro Namatame! after finding out about this we all ran out of the police station, Yu and I were holding each other's hands for dear life as we eventually saw that there had been a car accident.

\---------

After arriving we saw that Dojima-san had crashed into Namatame's truck and Dojima was hurt bad.....and Namatame and Nanako were nowhere in sight after investigating the truck Naoto found Namatame's diary.  
"I learned the existence of a new world. Thus, I must save people..." and after Naoto read through it, it stated the list of all the victims home addresses from the first case to Nanako's even the ones that weren't released to the public...and after all of that Adachi said, "Wow....that settles it then." I practically ignored it at the time, but it should've sparked a thought in my head.  
"Anyway we need to get Dojima-san to the hospital and save Nanako-chan." I stated simply and with boldness.

\--------

That night I tossed and turned over the events that had transpired I wanted to hold Yu and tell him it would be alright, especially given that he was home all alone now....but we would save Nanako-chan the next day.


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning we were all at Junes ready to dive in and save Nanako-chan. As I sat there next to Yu, I couldn't help but notice how anxious and tired he seemed....almost as if he hadn't gotten any sleep at all last night.  
"Hey, it'll be alright." I whispered to him with a kind of gentleness that I didn't even know I had....nonetheless he seemed to calm a bit and gave a bit of a smile as he glanced over at me....which made me realize that no one else knew about the relationship between Yu and I....which only made me blush a bit before getting my head on straight.  
"Hey let's get going." Kanji and Yu said at the same time which was a bit odd given how Yu normally is...then again this isn't like the previous kidnappings. Nonetheless the moment everyone else heard Yu say that they all looked at him with an almost sad look on their face before nodding as we all got up.

\----------

When we got to Nanako's dungeon it almost made me sad to look at....it looked so nice and tranquil, but I knew it wasn't Nanako was in there with Namatame sacred and wanting nothing more than her big bro or dad to save her....  
"Don't worry Nanako we are here." I whispered to myself as we all went in to go rescue her.

\----------

It took a little while to get there, but we got to the top and once we did there they were Namatame and Nanako and the sight of him gripping her by the neck made me and I'm pretty sure Yu furious as we all started to charge at him.  
"Don't come any closer! I need to save her!" The moment he shouted that at us we froze and I only got angrier, 'Save? What he is doing isn't saving!' I thought to myself, nonetheless after distracting him Kanji and Yosuke knocked him down and Nanako was released and was practically grabbed by Yu who held her close.  
"It's alright Nanako big bro is here." Yu said with what sounded like tears in his voice, before he moved her back where she would be safe as we went to confront Namatame.  
"No! Noooo! I need to save her!" Namatame screamed almost in a panic almost as if he didn't know what this place will do.....that was when the shadows came. They were swirling around us like a hurricane before they bolted and began to fuse it seemed like to Namatame. After a few minutes it all stopped to reveal a monster we had never seen before....Kuni-no-Sagiri was his name....there was barely any resemblance of Namatame there.  
"I have to save them!" He shouted as our biggest fight up til now began.

\-----------

After a long and grueling fight which involved some of us getting mind controlled we defeated him and the moment we defeated him the shadow melted away to reveal Namatame fall and was unconscious.  
"That takes care of that. Now let's get them out of here." I said as Yu and I with Nanako walked to the entrance while Kanji had Namatame over his shoulder.  
'I can't believe I actually saw him cry.' I thought to myself as I looked at him with a relieved smile on his face not noticing that I was staring at him...and the longer I stared the more I fell in love with him....especially now knowing how imperfect he actually is.  
"Hey Yu?" I asked a little flustered.  
"Yeah Chie?" He replied now looking at me.  
"Um since you will be alone at your place for a little while....do you mind if I stayed over? I can always say that I'm with Yukiko so it won't matter." I asked even more flustered than before.  
With a smile he said, "Yeah I'd like that." And his reply made my heart skip a couple of beats....the next few nights will be some that I won't ever forget.


	18. Chapter 18

When we got out of the tv Nanako-chan didn't seem to be getting any better like the rest of us did, maybe it was because she was so young? I didn't know and I don't think the others knew either. Either way we had saved her and stopped Namatame, he was shortly arrested and Nanako was brought to the hospital and after a short while the doctor told us that he would inform us if there was any changes.

\---------

I went home for an overnight bag and after telling mom that I was going to be at Yukiko's for a few days I went the long way round to get to Yu's place, I could have sworn that I was standing at his door for ages gathering the courage to ring the bell, but when I did it seemed like he was there in an instant.  
"Hey Chie." Yu said with a smile, his eyes looked extremely tired. 'Did he really not get any sleep last night?' I thought to myself.  
"H-hey Yu." I said nervously as he motioned for me to enter, it seemed so weird to be in there when Dojima and Nanako weren't there at all and wouldn't be there for a while. It seemed a little awkward for a little bit, but before we knew it we were laughing and carrying on like normal and it seemed like he seemed better now that Nanako was safe.

\---------

A few hours later we were working on some schoolwork that was due the next day for Kujikawa though it was more like Yu was helping me with my work than anything, and before we knew it we were sitting on the couch in his room watching a kung-fu movie that I hadn't seen before oddly enough.  
"I'm surprised that you haven't seen this Chie." Yu said with a grin.  
"Yeah I'm surprised at that as well. Normally I probably would have heard of it....maybe because of Inaba being such a small town?" I said with a shrug before turning back to the movie, and without noticing Yu's arm was around my shoulder and when I finally noticed I blushed brightly, but smiled softly before scooching a bit closer and relaxed as we watched the movie. And it was like that for the few days I was there......that is until Yu got the call from the hospital saying that Nanako's condition had gotten worse.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone who has been reading this. I am so so sooooooooo sorry for having not updated this for such a long time, I've been extremely busy, but I'm back. I hope everyone's christmas or whatever it is you celebrate went well and that your new year is just as good.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone....I'm back, after dealing with some motivation loss....but I should be back to posting...and to make up for my absence this chapter is longer than most before it.

After getting the call about Nanako's worsen conditions we both called the rest of the team so we would all meet at the hospital.  
What seemed like an eternity of riding on our mopeds we arrive at the hospital to see that the rest of the team was there already.  
“What's going on exactly?” Yosuke asked as we were more or less running through the halls to get to Nanako's room.  
“I don't know. Just that her condition has gotten worse.” Yu said with what sounded like a hint of fear in his voice. I mean can you blame him his cousin who was pretty much a sister to us at this point has gotten worse since we got her out of the TV world.

\---------------------------------------------------

When we arrived we saw Adachi standing there when he saw us he looked to be in a bit of a panic. “Did Narukami-kun tell you all what happened?”  
“Yes he did.” I said as we practically ran into Nanko's room to see Dojima there arguing with the doctor.  
“What the hell's that supposed to mean?! Can't you see how much pain she's in?!”  
“All we can do right now is monitor her condition closely. Dojima-san, you need to return to your room.”  
“I don't give a damn about myself! Do something about Nanako-- Nngh.... Just save her.... for god's sake, please save Nanako...”  
“....We'll do our best.” The doctor said to him before looking to the rest of us and saying.  
“I must ask you to step outside for the time being.”

\----------------------------------------------------

Shortly after leaving Nanako's room we see a nurse accompanying Dojima back to his room.  
After what seemed like several hours I see Yosuke walk to Teddie and saying.  
“Can't you do something?! This all has to do with the world you came from! Can't you figure something out?!”  
“I'm thinking.... I'm thinking, but....” and before Teddie could finish what he was going to say Kanji said something, though I think he may have been talking to himself outloud.  
“Dammit! Why does this have to happen to a little girl like her?!”  
“Calm down Kanji, Yosuke.” Yu said though I could hear in his voice even he didn't believe what he was saying.  
“Calm down?! How can I calm down at a time like this?!” Kanji said seeming to fill up with rage.  
“Nanako is going to be okay. Right?” I ask simply, before I spy Adachi walking up to us before looking a little confused.  
“You guys still here?” He asked. 'As if we would leave when Nanako is in terrible pain jackass.' I think to myself.  
“How is Dojima-san doing?” Naoto asked simply.  
“His wound's opened up again. They're treating it over in his room now.”  
Yosuke piped up asking, “Any luck with your investigation on Namatame?”  
“U-um....about that... I won't lie. We're gonna have a hard time making these charges stick.” Adachi said in an almost mumble.  
“What's that mean?” Yosuke asked in a voice that can tell you that Adachi had better have a good reason.  
“I talked with the guys at the station, and it'll be next to impossible to find him guilty in court. Especially given the reason why we took him off our list of suspects for the first case...” He said as a matter of factly.  
“Oh right he had an alibi...didn't he?” I asked.  
“Yeah, that. And the whole angle about him putting people into TVs.... There's no way that'll hold up in court. No one would believe that... What the public wants is when, where, and how Namatame killed these people, and Dojima-san knows it...” After Adachi said that Kanji walked up to him and starting cursing him out, before a nurse came running out of Nanako's room asking us if her family were here.  
“Yeah that would be me.” Yu said.  
“Please hurry with me.” Before they both ran in closing the door behind them.  
“What the hell...? What's going on?!” Yosuke asked to the door.

\---------------------------------------------------------

After a few minutes we see Dojima walking being helped by a nurse.  
“How's Nanako!” He asked.  
“We don't know.” I said simply, before seeing the two enter her room while Yosuke, Yukiko, Teddie, and me followed....and the first thing that I heard....was a flat-line.  
“Nanako!..... Nanako?” Dojima said fearing what the doctor was going to say.  
“I'm sorry, sir...” The doctor said with his head hung low.  
“No....” I go before I feel the tears start streaming down my face. No, anyone but Nanako....she didn't deserve this...  
Dojima had no words....he simply fell to his knees, seeing his daughter dead, was unbearable.  
“Nanachan.” Teddie said simply in a voice that sounded like he felt like he had failed her.  
Dojima walked out of the room slowly and after a moment, I heard Rise crying, and Kanji screaming and punching the wall....we were all taking it hard, but then we heard Rise shouting for Yu and us.  
“Dojima-san might've gone after Namatame! Adachi-san said he was admitted to this hospital!”  
After some back and forth Kanji shouted at Adachi.  
“Just tell us where he is already! Dojima-san's on his way, ain't he? You don't know what he's gonna do there if we don't stop him!” It wasn't hard to imagine where Kanji was going with this....Dojima just lost his daughter and the man who basically murdered her was in the same hospital, Dojima had nothing to lose.  
“H-hold on.... Just what are you guys talking about...?” That was when Kanji lifted him up.  
“Cough it up! Where's his room?!”  
“Urgh... T-top floor in the second surgical ward, furthest room back... But there is a police guard.” Adachi choked out. We ran that way immediately not noticing Teddie wasn't with us.

\------------------------------------------------------

When we arrived at Namatame's room Dojima and the guards are nowhere in sight.  
“Dojima probably knew that that bastard would walk without paying the price.” Yosuke said fury in his voice, that was when we heard a sound coming from inside the room. When we get in we see Namatame in front of a open window.  
Yu has no words at the moment, and I don't blame him.  
“You have your life... and now you want your freedom, too?!” Yosuke shouted. Namatame visibly shaken.  
“I-I...” Namatame said, not even able to string together a sentence, and it was at that moment we see that TV show Namatames Shadow on the Midnight Channel.  
“I failed to save her. It's because you got in my way. I failed, but it wasn't my fault. And the law can't touch me anyway...” Namatame's Shadow said with a grin, that made my blood boil.  
“Wh-what?!” The real Namatame said clearly confused.  
“Is that what Namatame's really thinking?! Then, he wasn't deranged or anything... He knew what he was doing!  
“To hell with the law... I won't ever forgive what you did!” Yosuke said red with anger.  
“Th-this...please...stop..” Namatame whimpered.  
“Stop what? We ain't even done anything yet. Or do you want us to do something? Something fitting for a bastard like you!” Kanji spat out.  
“Do whatever you want. You hate me because the child died, don't you? I don't care either way. Living or dying makes no difference to me. But you... you're different. You can't do such a thing. You wouldn't dare, right?” The other Namatame said with a chuckle. “I'll continue “Saving” people... It's my mission!” And with that the TV turned off leaving us with our thoughts and a whimpering, frightened Namatame.

“P-please stop.” Namatame said.  
“What should we do? He want's us to stop.” Yosuke said ice in his voice.  
“We can't let this bastard do whatever he pleases!” Kanji said simply.  
“But what are you going to do?” Yukiko asked.  
“I can't walked out of here without doing nothing.” Yosuke stated angry.  
“I-I understand, but...” I say not sure that this is right, that's when I see Naoto walking to the TV in the room.  
“This must be a luxury suite. Most hospital wards don't have such large televisions... Why, with something like this in the room, this man could escape at any time... although once he enters... he may find there's no way out.”  
“Wait a second! Y-you don't mean... Are you... serious?” Rise asked flabbergasted at what Naoto just suggested.  
“You saying you will just turn your backs and walk away?!” Kanji asks.  
“Wh-what's gotten into you guys?! This is crazy! How can we do something like that?!” I ask not knowing what I heard my friends suggest....all the while Yu is staring at Namatame clearly angry....but there is something else in his eyes....something that tells me that he understands more than the rest of us do. That's when Yosuke pipes up.  
“Everyone... listen to me. If we're gonna do this... now is our only shot. We won't get a second chance. At this rate, the guy's gonna get off the hook... and he'll go around “saving” people again! You just heard what this bastard's really thinking! If that happens, it'll be just like Nanako-chan and Senpai... Who knows how many innocent people will die this time? I can't let something like that go... Someone close to me died... her killer can't be convicted... and now I'm gonna let the same thing happen again? There's no way I can do that! It's just wrong, isn't it?!”  
“But... Yosuke...” I stammer out not understanding what I'm hearing coming out of Yosuke's mouth.  
“All we have to do is push him inside the TV... that's it. We do that one thing, and this is all over. If any of you want no part in this, just leave the room. I'm not gonna force you to stay.” After saying this he turns to Yu who is now no longer looking at Namatame, he has conviction in his eyes. A conviction no one else seems to see.  
“As for me, nothing could make me forgive this bastard... but before we do this, I want to hear what you think.” Yosuke says to Yu. “What do you want to do.... Leader?”  
“Wait a second...” Yu says simply.  
“We don't have time to wait! If we don't do this now, the cops'll come back! What're you trying to say?!” Yosuke shouts at Yu.  
“We're missing something.” Yu said simply again, but before he could continue Yosuke shouted again.  
“Something we don't know...? What don't we know?!”  
“We don't know Namatame's true feelings.”  
“But we just heard the guy's true feelings on TV! What didn't you understand?!”  
“Something's bothering me.” And again before Yu could finish...  
“Well, what is it?! I already told you, there's no time to waste! Are you even getting at something here, or are you just stalling?!”  
“We're missing something.” To which Yosuke clearly not understanding replied.  
“Missing...? Like what exactly? Dammit... I've heard enough of this bullshit! Give me a straight answer! Are we doing this or not?! That's all I give a damn about right now!” And finally I saw Yu get annoyed as he shouted at all of us.  
“Calm the fuck down!” Once he said that Yukiko said,  
“He's right, let's calm down a minute.”  
“I'm perfectly calm!” Yosuke said, even though it was clear that he wasn't.  
“Hey, what did you mean, by “We're missing something”...?” I ask Yu knowing that he now has everyone's attention.  
“What could there be to miss with a sick bastard like him?” Yosuke asked Yu visibly angry.  
“After what happened with Nanako and seeing Dojima in the state that he's in we aren't thinking straight.”

 

To be continued in the next chapter....


End file.
